Boarbatusk
Boarbatusks are an enemy in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, they give the player 25xp and 40 points. On assist, 15xp and 10 points. Appearance The Boarbatusk is a quadruped with many features associated with a real-world boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. The Boarbatusk seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no body armor or shielding. Spawn Locations The Boarbatusk can be found in these chapters: *Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties *Chapter 3: The Collapse *Chapter 4: Below the Surface *Chapter 6: End of the Line *Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot This creature also has a chance of spawning in Horde Mode. Abilities Boarbatusks have two attacks: #A headbutt that deals a large amount of damage. This can be countered. #A roll attack that destroys the players aura. This can be countered. Both of these attacks have significant tells. With the headbutt, it will lean its weight back, giving the player enough time to counter or dodge out of the way. With the roll attack, it will hop backwards. This move cannot be interrupted, and only can be countered when it's actually rolling. Failing the counter, you can dodge away, which will still leave it in a stunned state, and dealing 10 damage to itself, most of the time. You can deal damage to the rolling Boarbatusk with ranged attacks if you're quick enough. Tactics Much like the Ursa, Boarbatusks can be easily dispatched by waiting for a stun opportunity, performing a charged heavy, and then executing the team attack. This will take out a large chunk of its health, if not all depending on team attack, leaving it easily killable with your preferred combo. Boarbatusks can also be launched into the air with aerial combos: this does not stop them from being able to execute their next attack if they didn't get stunned in the process, as they can start up their animation mid-air. When facing a group of Boarbatusks, it is best to keep moving. They can't hit what they can't catch. Sneak in any charged heavy moves that you can to set up team attacks, or even simply performing your preferred combo will help massively with dealing with a group of Boarbatusks. Sadly, Boarbatusks cannot be frozen. What's interesting, however, is that Boarbatusks have no guard state, but are heavily armored. If you're in a multiplayer lobby with very eager players that choose to wail on them instead of waiting, simply attacking can and will eventually dispatch them. Player positioning is also helpful to keep track of, as Boarbatusks will chase you around the arena with ease. If you don't get stuck cornered, or against a wall, you should be fine. Trivia * In EA there was an Alpha Boarbatusk, which was bigger and like all alphas had spikes and did more damage than the their regular counter part. Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth RWBY-GE 03.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby3.png Full Release Images 20170216170301_1.jpg|A Boarbatusk mid roll 20170216170309_2.jpg 20170216170322_1.jpg|A Boarbatusk getting annihilated by Blake's team attack 20170216170336_1.jpg|Stunned Boarbatusk 20170216170336_2.jpg boarb1.png 20170223214540_1.jpg|Nora performing her Counter on a Boarbatusk Category:Enemies